Photocopying and reproduction services have been around since the turn of the century. These services traditionally include a variety of competition ranging from internal copy centers and network printers to outsourced and quick copy centers. These photocopying and reproduction services are used in a wide variety of commercial and non-commercial businesses. For example, publishers, firms, universities, sales professionals, training professionals, international consumers, corporations, individuals, sole proprietors, mobile offices, home offices, business travelers and content producers all utilize photocopying and reproduction services.
Internal copy centers may be found, for example, in many businesses. Internal copy centers typically handle photocopying and reproduction for personnel internal to a specific business. These copy centers are, however, often overburdened with the amount of material that they are required to produce, and are often under-staffed and limited in the number of machines that can perform the services. They are also often unreliable to users, require supervision, are often not available after certain hours and do not deliver the package after the services have been completed.
Local network printers, such as a printer attached to a personal computer, are also widely used as a photocopy and reproduction service. Local network printers often suffer from problems such as running out of toner, being in an inconvenient location, very little if any color capability, a lack of confidentiality, and no binding, stapling or shipping.
Outsourced copy centers function similar to internal copy centers except that they are run by an outside copy service. Hence, the problems associated with an internal copy center are similarly attributable to outside copy centers. In addition, the consumer must now associate with persons outside of their business. As is often the case, the exchange of information (i.e. getting the material to the outsourced service, conveying the method of binding, etc.) is miscommunicated and/or not properly conveyed. Quick copy centers (a specific kind of outsourced copy center), such as Kinko's®, Sir Speedy® and KwikCopy®, enable consumers to copy, reproduce and bind. However, these centers have the disadvantages of inconsistent quality and service between stores, inconsistent service offerings, diluted brands, and inconvenient locations.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional process that a consumer must follow in order to copy or reproduce a document using, for example, the above noted copy centers. First, the consumer must save the document to disk. Then the consumer must walk to the copy center and wait in line for access to a computer and printer. An order must then be placed, and the consumer must wait for the order to be printed. Once the order has been printed, the consumer must then place the order for copy services, wait for a first copy to preview the document, confirm the order, walk back to the office, wait for copies to finish printing, walk back to the copy center and wait in line to pick up the copies. Finally, the copies must be sent to their final destination by some form of mail delivery. As explained above and by the Quick Copy Center diagram, the process is time consuming and lengthy.
As noted above, copy centers do not afford the consumer the ability to preview a document prior to completion of the service. For example, a consumer cannot view either the document as a whole or parts of the document, such as the font of the document, the binding and/or the color of the cover, until after completion of the entire photocopying and reproduction process. Hence, if the completed product is not satisfactory to the consumer, the entire process must be repeated. This not only increases the time for copying and reproduction, but also inevitably increases the costs to both the consumer and the service provider.